1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timepieces utilizing variable color digital display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device that can change color and selectively display digits and characters is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,514, entitled Variable Color Display Device and issued on Apr. 25, 1978. This display device includes display areas arranged in a suitable display font, such as well known 7-segment display font, which may be selectively energized in groups to display all known characters. Each display segment includes three light emitting diodes for emitting light signals of respectively different primary colors, which are blended within the display segment to form a composite light signal. The color of the composite light signal can be controlled by selectively varying the portions of the primary light signals.
Timepieces with monochromatic digital display are well known and extensively used. Such timepieces, however, have a defect in that they are capable of indicating only values of time. They are not capable of simultaneously indicating values of time and values of another quantities.
Although the possibility of a variable color digital display has been previously considered, no practical system utilizing such a display has been made available to public use.